1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device for installing an application and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device for downloading, installing and executing the downloaded application, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional functions beyond a simple phone call. For example, mobile terminals provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), an E-mail, a game, remote control of short-range communication, an image capturing function using an installed digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and other similar functions.
Further, the mobile terminals may download, install, and execute applications which may provide the aforementioned functions or other functions of the mobile terminal. For example, the applications may include a music reproduction application, a video reproduction application, a photo gallery application, a game application, a social networking application, an Internet browsing application, a file management application, a cloud service application, and other similar applications.
An Operating System (OS) of the mobile terminal, for example, an Android® OS or another OS may classify applications to be a in a group included in a sandbox, and thus, separate the applications within the sandbox, including application data and code execution of each of the applications from the remaining applications of the mobile terminal during execution or runtime. Accordingly, the applications within the sandbox may be shared only with the other applications included in the sandbox.